


Cheeseburger in Paradise, Baby

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Who knew Dean was such a fanboy?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeseburger in Paradise, Baby

"Dude. What are you doing? And why are you doing it on my computer?"

Dean looked up from Sam's laptop and grinned, then returned his attention to his current project. He only had a couple of files to work with, because Sam's hard drive wasn't big enough for more, and the damn timeline view was giving him fits, and not one of the transitions was _exactly_ what he wanted between some of the clips, but still, he thought it wasn't going too badly.

"Dean?" Sammy stood looking over his shoulder now and his voice sounded really quiet, almost worried.

"Sammy, I think we should invest in an external drive for this baby." An external would let him get way more source material to work with and that could only be a good thing.

"Dean? Is that Windows Movie Maker?" Dean glanced up to see confusion and a touch of horror on his brother's face.

"Yeah. Crappy program, but..." His voice trailed off as he dropped one last clip into the timeline before saving and rendering.

"You're not making porn on my laptop, are you?"

Dean frowned. "What? No!" He looked up and glared at Sam once he was sure the render was running, that the damned thing hadn't crashed on him again. "Buffy."

"What?"

Dean rolled his eyes. Man, was Sam being dense today. "It's a music video for Buffy the Vampire Slayer." And it was pure genius, too, even if Dean was the only one who thought so. "Okay, it's technically a crossover between Buffy and Angel." He'd taken that musical Buffy episode and the puppet eppy from Angel and...

The render finished and Dean told it play the finished movie. The music started, the credits rolled, and...

"Jesus, Dean. Is that Jimmy Buffet?"

"Cheeseburger in Paradise, baby. They are so gonna love this on You Tube."


End file.
